<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Spank Full of Love by blueelvewithwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429424">A Spank Full of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings'>blueelvewithwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spanking Sunday [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Non-Sexual Kink, Spanking, Stim Spanking, Valentine's Day, bring a toothbrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris is overjoyed to hear that Zari will be in Central City this Valentine's Day... good thing she thought of gifts for her girlfriend that they can make use of together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spanking Sunday [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Spank Full of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts">SophiaCatherine</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soph, look, I wrote the V-Day Newshacker spanking you wanted to see!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iris looked at her phone when it buzzed, then quickly hid it when the preview for the incoming text from her girlfriend came into view.</p>
<p>
  <em>Got your presents. Will be staying in 2021 CC tonight, I‘ll be waiting at your place when you get home, all ready for you. Don‘t stay too long. Happy V Day, babe!</em>
</p>
<p>Iris opened the text, and then, just because she was a little tease sometimes, left it on read as she went back to her article about her investigation on the connections the mafia had to a known metahuman trafficking ring.</p>
<p>She did heed Zari’s wish though, and finished up early, stopping for takeout and some dessert on the way home, and then quickly making her way back to her apartment that for once, she’d be sharing with her lady. She opened the door to candle light and rose petals on the floor, and grinned to herself. For someone who claimed that flowers were way too much of a cliché to be gifted for Valentine’s Day, Zari sure had invested in some.</p>
<p>Iris took off her shoes and hung up her coat, then followed the trail of petals and LED-tealights (being around Mick so much must’ve made Zari quite conscious of fire hazards) to the bedroom. Inside, there were more rose petals, more LED-candles, a few real candles…. And a Zari on the bed, wearing the raunchy, lacy lingerie that Iris had gifted her along with the padded cuffs and the crop with the heart-shaped tip. All very cliché, but Zari was grinning at her, so Iris made her way over and climbed on the bed, bending down to claim Zari’s lips in a deep kiss. “Hey, babe”, she murmured, running a hand down Zari’s side. “Lookin’ good. Did you get all dressed up for me?”</p>
<p>“Well, I sure wasn’t expecting anyone else to come through the door”, Zari teased, then leaned up, grabbed Iris’ face and pulled her back into a kiss. “Been too long since I’ve seen you”, she murmured, and Iris nodded. For her, it had only been a week, but for Zari it had probably been longer again, it was hard to tell sometimes, with how the Legends jumped through time so much.</p>
<p>“Thank you for coming back tonight though”, Iris murmured, slowly starting to unbutton her blouse. She didn’t get far though, as Zari soon batted her hands away and took over.</p>
<p>“Of course… you got me such a sweet kink set… so I need you to try it out with me, of course. How else am I gonna get my butt suitably coloured tonight?” She grinned at Iris, then pulled her down on top of her. “Tie me up, Iris. Tie me up and spank me, and then make it better again with that nice scented cream you got me… and then dinner and dessert and many cuddles.”</p>
<p>Iris chuckled, flopping down besides Zari and reaching for the handcuffs. “Got it all planned out, huh? Why am I not surprised?”</p>
<p>“Why, you got any objections?” Zari asked, raising an eyebrow. And of course, Iris had absolutely none.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Zari was handcuffed and on her stomach, the nice lacy thong that Iris had gotten her allowing Iris a free view on her ass. She ran her hand over it with a hum, feeling excitement rise in her. She’d been looking forward to this for a long while, and she couldn’t wait to be kinking with her lady again. She grabbed the little crop and ran it over Zari’s skin, grinning to herself as that caused a happy sigh. Oh yes, Zari had also been waiting for this for a long time, it seemed.</p>
<p>“Feeling good, babe?” Iris asked her, and saw Zari nod before she turned her head around to smile at Iris.</p>
<p>“Love you, babe”, she grinned, and Iris couldn’t resist leaning in again and stealing yet another kiss from her.</p>
<p>“Love you too”, she hummed and reached out to ruffle Zari’s hair before turning back towards her ass. “Now… you ready?”</p>
<p>“Oh, absolutely” came the enthusiastic answer and Zari even pushed her hips up a bit, presenting her ass to Iris. “Spank me, Iris!”</p>
<p>“Is that what good girls say?” Iris laughed at Zari’s demanding tone, though she picked up the crop and weighed it in her hand, judging how far away she’d need to be from Zari to get a good hit in.</p>
<p>Zari chuckled, and wriggled her ass. “Spank me, please, Mistress?” she purred, like the sweet little kitten she was, and well… who was Iris to deny her such a request? Instead of replying, she took aim, waited for a moment and then let the crop come down to create a pink, heart-shaped imprint on Zari’s cheek. Zari gasped, shuddered, and then wriggled her ass again. “Thank you, Mistress, may I have another one?” she asked, sounding so sweet and obviously-fake-innocent that Iris could just <em>see </em>her batting her eyelashes even though Zari’s face was turned away from her.</p>
<p>“Well, if you ask so sweetly, my darling kitten”, she purred, and delivered another spank. Zari shuddered again and hummed happily, resting her chin on her arms. “How does it feel?” Iris asked her even as she pulled back and delivered the next strike.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mistress”, Zari chirped, then hummed thoughtfully. “Feels good. Not as sharp as like… the spoon, it’s a bit softer and blurrier… feels good. Wouldn’t want this for a punishment spanking, but for a feel-good Valentine’s spanking this is perfect. My Mistress just knows exactly what I like.”</p>
<p>Iris smiled to herself and let the crop fall down again. That was great, that was exactly what she’d been aiming for, something good and kinky, but that would be better for a nice stim spanking than any disciplinary or punishment action. “That’s great to hear sweet kitten. That’s what I was going for”, she admitted, and gave Zari yet another spank that Zari welcomed with a thank-you and a happy sigh.</p>
<p>“Just hope you didn’t try it out on like Barry or Cisco first, they always look so jealous when it comes up that I’m the only one you’ll kink with.”</p>
<p>Iris chuckled and broke her rhythm to lean down and give her Zari a reassuring kiss. “I promise you, those jealous looks have all but disappeared ever since Barry has found his two mystery boyfriends of which everyone knows that they’re Len and Mick, and ever since Cisco… well, whatever he has going on with Harry, Hartley and Lisa. Sounds like a complex construct. But they’re both getting their subby needs met, and you know that I haven’t kinked with them since we went exclusive.” She knew that Zari was usually secure in her belief of their relationship, but honestly, with how little they sometimes saw each other, it was sometimes hard to tell where yearning stopped and jealousy started, of the people that got to be close to Iris all the time, she guessed. She certainly had had to swallow more than one jealousy attack when she’d seen Zari get off the Waverider with another Legend’s arm around her shoulders, joking and laughing and looking so happy. And yet, every time she spotted Iris, she’d abandon whatever friendly moment she’d been having to make a bee-line for Iris, and every time she wouldn’t leave her side for the rest of the day. So really, there was nothing to fear there, she knew that.</p>
<p>And now, Zari was smiling at her as well, pushing up on her elbows to return Iris’ kiss. “I know, babe. I was just teasing. I’m glad those two found their kinky paradise as well. Now, please, will you give me some more spanks of love, Mistress?”</p>
<p>And well… Iris could hardly say no to a request like that, so she gave her sweet kitten another kiss (one could never have enough of those) and shuffled back down to pick up the crop again. “Of course, my darling, I’ll spank all my love into you and show you how much you mean to me.”</p>
<p>And that she did, settling back into her rhythm and giving her sweet kitten the spanking she’d asked for, putting all of her love into every spank that she delivered, creating pink heart-shape over pink heart-shape until all of Zari’s ass was turning one shade of lovely (and beloved) pink, and Zari was humming happily, head turned to the side so Iris could see her face. She was smiling and had her eyes closed, and seeing her sweet kitten all relaxed like this was definitely one of the best views for Iris.</p>
<p>“Still feeling good, babe?” she asked, and Zari nodded, her smile widening.</p>
<p>“Feeling so loved”, she murmured, and Iris smiled to herself. Her sweet Zari, already floating from a sweet little stim-spanking. But well, she knew that floating felt good when it happened in the right mindset, so that was definitely a good achievement.</p>
<p>“And you are, my darling. So very much”, she whispered in response. A few more spanks later, Zari was clearly floaty enough to not really register if the spanking went on or not, so Iris carefully placed the crop aside and stretched out beside her girlfriend, carefully opening the handcuffs and putting them aside as well before pulling Zari into her arms, allowing her to float while she was also being cuddled. She smiled to herself and pressed a kiss to Zari’s hair, carding her hand through it. She was so lucky, to have Zari in her life. She’d already been so lucky to have her as a friend, this quirky, self-confident woman who knew exactly what she wanted and wouldn’t back down until she had it. And then… then Zari had decided that she wanted <em>Iris</em>, and really, who was she to deny Zari her wishes? Especially if they aligned so perfectly with her own…</p>
<p>It had been fun only, at first, getting dinner together, making out, kinking together. They’d known that with Iris a fixed part of team Flash and Zari part of the Legends, it wouldn’t be easy to keep up anything serious, after all. And it wasn’t easy, and it certainly wasn’t <em>perfect</em>. But they made time for each other, and they both put in the effort to stay in contact as much as possible, and they were both working on their communication skills… and yeah, it was by no means perfect, Iris thought, but it was so, so <em>worth it</em>.</p>
<p>And when Zari emerged from her floating with a beaming smile and a deep kiss for Iris, and then whooped and rolled them around the bed in joy when Iris told her that dessert would be a selection of fancy donuts from the newly-opened donut shop, all Iris could think as she was being pulled close and kissed was <em>wow… I love this woman so very much. I never want it to stop.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>